Cloud computing platforms are becoming popular with clients and customers by providing flexible, on demand resources at a relatively low cost. A cloud computing network, also known as a distributive computing network, enables clients to manage web-based applications and/or data resources by dynamically leasing computational resources and associated network resources from service providers. These web-based applications and/or data resources may be used by customers of the clients, individuals associated with the clients, and/or by the clients. This dynamic leasing of computational and network resources creates an appearance and function of a distributive computing network and, thus, can be referred to as virtualization of a computer network. Cloud computing platforms utilize virtualization of network and/or computing resources. Accordingly, new resources provisioned for a client may be quickly added as needed within short periods of time by a service provider allocating an additional portion of shared resources to the client. Additionally, virtualization in cloud computing enables service providers to dynamically multiplex resources among multiple clients without dedicating individual physical resources to each client.